The blue eyed beast
by wolfgoddess1990
Summary: a story of Link and his wolf form. He has to choose how to tell people about his other form and when he does will they accept him or will his nightmares come true?
1. Chapter 1

**The blue eyed beast**

I opened my eyes to see I was standing near my house; I looked down to a puddle on the ground and saw my wolf form look back at me. I looked at my own body just to make sure it was true. It was, I was in wolf form, and then I remembered why I was in wolf form.

"Oh, right." I said to myself. "I was patrolling around Ordon village, sniffing for any enemies." I half laughed because I forgot what I was doing. "I must have dozed off a bit." Then I heard voices coming from behind me, I turned around to see Rusl coming from the village holding his sword.

"Foul beast, I have come to slay you. I have seen you lark around the village at night, but you won't take our children again!" I had to dodge quickly as he swung his sword at me. This is bad, the first time he did this was when I had to get a sword and shield for Midna, and he was injured, but now he was at full heath.

I had to keep on dodging his attacks, but he nicked my side and that's when I decided to run for it. I ran as fast as I could, past the spring, over the bridge, and stopped at the gates to the forest. They were locked and my digging hole was covered up. With no time to dig another hole I ran past Coro's place and into Hyrule field.

I stopped for a minute as I looked behind me, only to find that Rusl was still chasing me, and he brought the rest of the village with him. I quickly started to run again, I ran start towards Hyrule castle only to be stopped by the town's people and castle guards. I had no time to wonder why they were there because they started to come at me with weapons too.

I quickly looked to the right and saw Renado with gorons behind him. I didn't know why everyone was so intent on killing me all of a sudden but I run towards the only clear way I could towards the left. I heard mad shouting but didn't quite hear everything, but I heard enough. Words like, monster, beast, and kill was all I needed to hear.

Then I heard hoof beats as I tried to run faster, people I can out run but horses were a bit different. The fastest horse I know, Epona, once challenged me to a race while I was in wolf form, and I found out I was almost as fast as her. I couldn't keep up the pace with her forever because I lacked stamina.

I quickly looked behind me to see the horse and rider, and I was shocked to see Zelda riding Epona. I didn't understand what was going on as Epona came up behind me, "Master, get on quickly." "I can't do that, Epona. Not in front of all these people, it will look to weird." Zelda quickly shoot a light arrow towards me.

I barely dodged as I screamed, "What are you doing Zelda? Are you trying to kill me?!" "Sorry Link, but I have to make it look like I'm trying to kill you. But these arrows won't kill you they will turn you back to normal." I quickly dodged another arrow and noticed Epona wasn't running as fast as she could.

"Don't do it Zelda! I don't want them to find out this way!" I always wanted to tell them myself, but I was still trying to figure out how to do that. I kept on running and dodging the light arrows, I run until I saw something that made me stop suddenly. Right there in all her glory was Midna, the twilight princess.

I was so surprised that she was here, how did she get here anyways? She broke the mirror of twilight and went to the palace of twilight to rule as the princess a year ago. I just couldn't believe she was here, and she spoke softly, "Link, forgive me. This is my fault for allowing you to keep the shadow crystal."

I was about to say something when she vanished like black mist, and then I felt the arrow hit me as I felt the transformation happening. No not here, please not here I don't want it to be this way. I closed my eyes tight as I felt myself turn back into human form. Then I heard Fado scream, "Link! Hey Link, wake up time to go to work!"

I woke up startled; it was all just a nightmare, a very vivid nightmare. I quickly got dressed and walked outside to find Fado smiling at me. "Hey Link, you okay bud? You look a little pale." "I'm fine; I just didn't sleep well last night." "Well grab Epona and help heard the goats, they are not listening to me again."

I rode Epona though Ordon village and up to the farm where the goats were eating. I thought long and hard about that nightmare, why was everyone trying to kill me? Even the castle guards were chasing me and they are a bunch of scaredy-cats. I even saw Midna; she sends letters to me through the portal above Ordon spring.

I can send letters back to her using my shadow crystal, the only connection between me and the twilight place. I herded the goats into the goat house, and left to go back home. "Thanks bud. See you before sunset." "I'll be here." I shouted as Epona kept walking. I looked at Rusl's house and the nightmare flashed through my mind again.

"I really need to tell everyone before something like my nightmare happens." I muttered. I petted Epona before I got off when we reached my house. "Do you know a way I could do it?" Of course Epona can't talk to me in this form but she wrapped her head around me to show she understood. "Thanks girl. Just promise me you will never chase me down will I'm in wolf form."

She nickered softly at me as she looked at me. Her eyes said, "Why do you want me to promise that?" I patted her again and whispered, "So my nightmares don't come true." I clamed up the ladder and walked into my house. I paused in front of a mirror and looked at my neck. A black chock collar looking necklace surrounded my neck and imbedded in the collar was the shadow crystal.

I decided that the crystal was too dangerous to just leave lying around so when Midna gave it to me she imbedded it in this collar. "This is for you. This leather is the strongest there is, it won't break, snap, or wither." "You're giving me the shadow crystal to keep?" "Yes, use it well." She wrapped it around my neck.

"There, and if people ask why you are wearing this, or what this is just say, it's a gift from a friend who told me to never take it off." "Thank you Midna." "You're welcome. Now you can transform whenever you want, and transform back without my help." I tried it out just to see if I could.

I pressed my chin on the shadow crystal and transformed into my wolf form. "Okay so how do I turn back?" "Just touch this, and it will turn you back." She placed another black leather collar on my neck but with a small light orb on it instead. "Is that a mini sol, Midna?" "Yes, but it's just as powerful as the bigger ones."

"There we are, I hid it perfectly in your fur. No one will be able to see it, and it will turn you back into yourself without the need of the master sword." I touched the mini sol and turned back into human form. "There you see it worked perfectly." "Where did the other collar go?" "Like your shackle it's still on your wolf form." I smiled lightly at the memory. "I miss you a lot, my friend."


	2. Chapter 2

I knocked the shield down with my body and picked it up; Midna still in her imp form came up from my shadow and looked at the shield. "It looks kind of cheap to me, but it will do for now." I slightly growled at her and jumped out the window and landed in the water.

I swam to shore shaking off the water like a dog would. I slightly laughed at that because I was a wolf and dogs are slightly related to wolves. They are both canines, both have excellent hearing, both have good night vision, and both have excellent sense of small.

The difference between a wolf and a dog is that dogs are loyal pets were wolves are feral beasts, dogs are loved by people were wolves are feared by people. It's truly sad that I'm treated this way but I mostly blame the goddess's who thought it was wise to turn the hero of Hyrule into a feral beast.

I run up towards Rusl's house and meet Rusl half way, he was holding a torch and was looking for something. That something I guessed was the children, but they were taken away from here. The minute Rusl saw me he screamed, "Foul beast!" Then hit me with his sword.

I was hit pretty badly that I tumbled over; I got up and shock my head, just like I would do in human form. I ran away until he went back to checking for more beasts and signs of the children. I just couldn't believe he gave up the hunt so easily, but in his condition I understood.

I sneaked past him and went to the side of the house, seeing I have no hands and Uli was blocking the door. I used my senses and found a big digging spot, digging at this spot brought me inside the house. I spotted the sword on the sofa and picked it up.

I dug my way out again and left the house. Of course I ran into Rusl again, but this time he swan harder at me with his sword. I felt hurt and not physically, he hurt me emotionally, but I forgave him. If I was in his shoes and saw a wolf I would act the same way.

I left the village and again was surprised he let me get away so easily, I mean he seriously couldn't see the shield and sword on my back? Was he that blinded by rage he couldn't see the details his torch was showing? I didn't know but what I did know was that I got what I came for.

I woke up startled, I hadn't seen that memory for a while, and I almost forgot it. I looked at my hand made calendar and saw it was my day off today. I wrote a letter and went to Ordon spring; I quickly looked around for any signs of anyone or anything that might be around. Seeing none I transformed into my wolf form.

I thought long and hard about the twilight palace and threw the letter up into the air, the letter stopped in midair before disappearing in black pixels. This is the only portal connected to the twilight palace, since it was the only portal that was opened by king bulblin, and the only place not affected by the twilight.

I thought about what it would look like if it was affected by the twilight. The sky would look like it would in the twilight hour, slightly yellow with a bit of black. The people would turn into spirits, twilight messengers would appear like they did in Kakariko village, and scare everybody, and maybe even try to kill them or turn them into one of them.

I would, of course, turn into my wolf form and no one would be able to see me. That's the one thing I never got, while in the twilight area the spirit people never saw me, like I was the spirit instead of them. They could see all the other monsters, but why couldn't they see me? It was just too confusing to figure out.

But I would kill the twilight messengers, a portal would open above where I killed them, and Midna would use this portal to teleport us to other portals I have opened. Then I would come here and see a small light, what's left of the light spirit, and it would give me a vessel of light to put the tears of light in it after killing the parasites that had them.

The light spirit would use the last of their strength to show me where the parasites are, and after killing the last one, the vessel of light would cut through the twilight to bring back the light and then the revived light spirit would appear before me and tell me something. Mostly it would tell me what to do next.

I was sitting here so lost in thought that I didn't hear the person coming towards here until I heard a gasp. I turned my head around and saw Ilia standing there holding Epona's reins. Ops, I forgot Ilia washes Epona on my day off; and I also forgot to transform back into human form.

I just sat there as still as a statue hoping she won't scream. I was thinking, "Please don't scream, I'm not doing anything but sitting here minding my own business. I'm not attacking you, or growling at you, or killing anything. So please don't scream, you will bring people here and they will try to kill me."

She opened her mouth a bit and I thought, "Oh no, here it comes." But then she did something totally unexpected, she spoke, "Oh, you look so scared, are you lost?" Okay I wasn't expecting that, where was the screaming, running, and shouting, "Monster!" The people in Castle town did it when they saw my wolf form.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you. You must have come here to heal yourself, right?" Of all the things that she could say when she sees a giant wolf and she says don't be scared I won't hurt you? I know Ilia is an animal lover but this is just going overbroad. I could be a real hungry, blood thirsty wolf that could kill her at any minute.

And she treats me like I'm some lost puppy, a pet that's tame and wouldn't hurt her. She's just lucky I'm not a real wolf or I would have probably tried to scare her off and if she tried to come towards me I would have killed her. Wolves don't just kill people, unless they are; A) trespassing on their territory. B) Trying to kill his mate. C) Trying to kill his pups. D) Trying to kill his pack. Or E) Trying to kill the wolf himself.

At least that's what I read an Alpha wolf would do, and given my size and power I would be considered an Alpha wolf. But since I'm not really a wolf, and this isn't my territory I guess the way she is talking to me is understandable. But she better not try to do this to real wolves, they are much more unpredictable and much more feral then I am.

She let go of Epona's reins and started to walk slowly towards me. "It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to see if you're hurt." This would be the part where a real wolf would get into a defensive position and growl at her; and that's what I did. I must look like the hero shade's wolf form doing this, because that's what it felt like.

I remember the first time I saw the golden wolf and how he looked doing what I was doing, getting into this position and growling at me. Of course after I learned who he was I studied how he got into that position, and how it looked. I learned more than hidden skills from him that's for sure.

The thing is she kept coming towards me, and whispering, "Shhh, Shhh, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." Are you kidding me, my best friend is crazy! I could jump at her at any minute and ripe her throat out; that is if I was a real wolf. But she must really think I won't hurt her, which I won't, but still if I was a real wolf right now, she would be killed right now.

I'm not kidding she is really pushing it right now, she's just lucky I'm not a real wolf, and once this is over I'm going to give her many books on wolves, maybe that will knock some sense into her. She held out her hand and said, "Here, smell me, and you will see I mean you no harm."

Is she f*cking kidding me! She's doing the same thing she does to dogs, holding out her hand for them to sniff it, but I'm a wolf, and if I was a real wolf I would have f*cking bite her hand off by now! But I decided to just go with it and sniff her hand. "There see, I'm a friend." I slightly licked her hand to show her I understood.

"Good boy. Now let's see if you're injured." I really don't want her to look to closely at me; I mean she would notice some things real wolves don't have. Like blue earrings, a shackle, white markings, and blue eyes. I run past her as quick as I could and she yelled, "Wait, come back!" I really need to knock some sense into her.


	3. Chapter 3

I run towards the left and went over the bride. I hoped I ran fast enough to lose her but she was quicker than I thought she was, she was running after me still screaming, "What, I didn't mean to scare you, come back." I got to say I was slightly impressed, I was running at full speed but she still seemed to follow me.

I hid behind a tree near Coro's house and waited for her to pass me, I doubled back the way I came but Ilia wasn't fooled that easily. She turned around to see me run back the way I came. I ran past Faron spring and over the bridge and quickly dove into the tunnel in Ordon spring.

That's when I heard a slight creaking noise and a locking noise. Very cleaver, she looked the gates leading to the bridge, now I'm suck in this area and I can't get out. I know Ilia has a spare key to the lock, but I didn't know she was that desperate to 'help' a wolf.

"I locked the newly made gates and only I have the key, so your suck in this area until I unlock it." I sighed; this is just not my day, not at all. She walked past the spring and towards the village, then I heard a loud slam coming from the back of the tunnel I walked forward to see what it was.

I arrived at the end of the tunnel to find it closed off by a small metal gate. I had to walk backwards until I arrived at the spring and Ilia was standing at the entrance locking the other newly made gate and putting away the key. "There, I knew you would try to slip past me by using the tunnel so I closed it off."

"The entrance to the spring has also been closed off, and I locked it so you can't get away from me again." I growled at her, Ilia always thought two steps ahead ever since the whole bulblin advent, like getting the gates repaired and made of steel, and the small metal gate covering the tunnel entrance/exit.

"Please try to understand I want to help you if you're injured." I slightly bowed my head; she was very persistent I'll give her that. I sat down and stared at her saying, "Fine, you win." Taking my submission she walked up to me and began looking me over. "So you are injured. Where did you get this cut on your side?"

I looked at the injury in question. I forgot I even had that. It happened yesterday in Hyrule field; I was killing off some monsters and got hit in the side by a sword. I was in my wolf form when it happened so I got cut pretty deeply. "You poor thing, it looks like it happened recently, maybe yesterday night if I'm not mistaken."

Nope, you are pretty much spot on. "What's this?" She grabbed the chain to my shackle and held it up. She looked at the shackle on my left paw very closely. "Why were you chained up? And how did you escape?" I knew I should have got this thing removed when I had the chance. "You were imprisoned, in a dungeon, weren't you?"

How in the world did see figure that out? Seeing my shocked face she giggled, "It has the Hyrule royal seal on it." She turned it over and pointed to a mark on my shackle, I looked very closely at it and was shocked to see it was true. "I read that Hyrule castle has dungeons, were they put the most important prisoners."

"Even if they manage to break the chain the shackle won't come off no matter what you try. That's because the lock is covered by the royal seal, and only royalty can remove it. So even if you escape and disguise yourself, the guards will arrest you again seeing this shackle."

I just stared at her dumbfounded; she knew all this from reading a book? "Don't worry I won't turn you in. Wolves aren't meant to be locked up in a cage, they deserve to run free." And yet here I am, trapped inside the spring like a cage. "Oh, from the look on your face I can tell you are mad at me for something."

She quickly looked around and sighed, "Kind of stuck my foot in my mouth didn't I? Here I am saying your shouldn't be kept in a cage, but here you are being trapped in the spring like a cage." Not going to comment on that. "You probably want to go back home now. Back to your den, mate and pups right?" NOT GOING TO COMMENT ON THAT! "Okay I'll let you leave if that's what you want."

She unlocked the gates and I followed her out and waited for her to unlock the gates, she was just about to when we heard Rusl's voice, "Ilia! Where are you? You're taking longer than usual to wash Epona; we were starting to get worried about you." Before she had a chance to call back he was already looking at her with a happy smile.

"There you are. I was sent to see what took you so long. Are you okay?" She quickly looked around to see I have already disappeared. She looked back at Rusl and smiled, "Yep I was just testing the gates to see if they needed to be oiled." She unlocked the gates and pulled them open, they squeaked a bit.

"As you can see they do need a bit of oiling, but the ones at the spring are fine." "It shouldn't have token you this long. Epona wasn't even clean when I saw her, did something happen?" "Nope, nothing happened. I was just enjoying the view of a beautiful butterfly until you spooked it away."

I laughed inside my head, everyone knows Ilia loves nature, and one time we found her lying on the grass staring at a butterfly on a flower. We left her alone, but a few hours later we found her in the same spot staring at the same butterfly, on the same flower.

When we asked her what she was still doing there after two hours she slowly blinked up at us and said, "Has it been that long already? I didn't even notice." So yah, my best friend can stare at a butterfly for hours on end, and it was the perfect bluff. "Ilia, remember what your father told you about staring at butterflies, don't get too wrapped up in their beauty or else you would stare at it all day."

"I now, but I couldn't help myself. But thanks for snapping me out of it, now I can wash Epona, and go back home." Rusl and Ilia walked back to the village after she cleaned Epona, as I slinked back to my house. I quickly transformed back and ran into my house closing the door as quietly as possible.

Mental note to self, never ever do that again, just send the letter and turn back, no daydreaming or getting lost in thought. I exited the house and went to the village only to see Ilia trying to sneak out. "Hey, Ilia, are you trying to go anywhere?" "Oh, hey Link. Um, I was just, ah, going back to the spring to, uh, relax in the water."

"Then why don't you just walk there normally? You look like your sneaking off to go meet someone." "Oh, I uh, was just going to check something out. But I don't want anyone to follow me." "Why, are you meeting a secret boyfriend or something?" "Or something… Well got to go, see you later."

I followed her to the spring without being seen by her as she quietly whispered, "Wolf, here wolf. I brought you something." "So your mystery friend is a wolf is it?" She quickly looked at me and started to laugh nervously. "Yah, you see I found him this morning when I was going to watch Epona. He looked startled when he saw me, and just sat there as still as a statue."

"Well that's very interesting, but you should be trying to go find it again." "And why not, I'm a big girl I can handle myself." "It's not some tame dog, it was a wild feral wolf, and it was probably just stunned to see a person." "Yeah, but I walked up to it and it stated to growl at me, but I walked up to it anyways…" "Hold it, you just walked up to a wild wolf while it was telling you to stay away?"

"Well I could small blood coming from it, and saw a cut on its side and I knew it was injured so I wanted to help it, so I stuck my hand out for it to smell it." "You realize it could have bite off your hand, right?" "Well he didn't and he sniffed it and licked it. I knew he wouldn't hurt me."

"What if he just licked you to see how you tasted? You were offering your hand to him; maybe he wanted to taste the kind of skin he would bite." "Well he didn't bite me, and when I wanted to look more carefully at the injury he ran off." "And you let him be right? He probably wasn't hungry enough to eat you, so he probably went to go find something else."

"Well not exactly, I chased him, and then he doubled back he were I trapped him." "What were you thinking, he could have killed you!" "Well I wasn't really thinking about that, I just wanted to help with his injury." "Ilia, you're my best friend, but I don't want you to do that ever again."

"Oh, and what will you do if I did do it again?" "I would have to tell your father." "You wouldn't dare, he would freak out and ground me and I would be every mad at you." "Better you being mad at me, then you being dead. I just don't want you to die and hurt everyone's feelings. What do you think your father would be like if he found out you died today?"

"He would morn me and be left without his only living relative." "Exactly, so I won't tell anyone about this, but try to do something like this again and I would be forced to tell everyone about what you did that day, and what you did this day." "Okay, I won't do it again." "Ilia, I'm just trying to look out for what's best for you. On another note what did he look like?"

"What did who look like?" "Your injured wolf you trapped in the spring." "Um, he was big, black with white markings, had sharp looking teeth and claws." "Is that it?" "Well he did have deep blue eyes; he had this intelligent look in his eyes that I noticed." "Well they do say animals are smarter then they look."

"Just take Epona for an example: she can find me no matter where I blow the horse whistle you gave me." "Yeah, she is a very smart horse." "Yes she is. Come on lets go back to the village." After I dropped Ilia at her home I got on Epona and rode off towards Hyrule castle. "I need to get that shackle removed and only Zelda can do that. She is the only royal who knows my secret."


End file.
